


Pedaços

by Amber (yokeless)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As coisas ganham contornos muito estranhos quando você não tem direito nem ao descanso eterno.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedaços

**Author's Note:**

> Desgracera escrita para o challenge que rolou no twitter dia 16/05, com o tema angst e um prompt que eu não lembro bem qual era agora, mas era alguma coisa de um dos personagens ouvir a voz do outro na cabeça, o que não faz nenhum sentido pois o personagem em questão morreu cinco anos atrás.
> 
> Kurumada é o dono dos nomes e da porra toda, eu só escrevi umas coisas e tal mas nada disso me pertence. A fic se passa cinco anos depois do que seria o final de SoG, personagens OOC são um oferecimento meu para vocês, querides.  
> (Estou supondo que Asgard voltou pro ostracismo nessa fic, nem ligo se vocês se apegaram a esse buraco perdido no mundo I DON’T CARE)
> 
> Tá tudo errado, mas vamos fingir que a coisa funciona ou minha noite vai ter sido perdida. Ela tem referências da fic que eu escrevi no challenge passado ([essa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3951067)) e a continuação que a Raiza escreveu (tem link pra ela no link anterior), mas não vai prejudicar ninguém chegar aqui sem conhecer nada.
> 
> A música do post é I Know, do Placebo. Obrigadam ao Gabriel pela ajuda <3

A casa já não era mais uma casa. Era um mero casebre, quatro paredes abrigando móveis desgastados pelo tempo e o corpo cansado de alguém que um dia foi um cavaleiro.

Chovia, o tempo tinha se tornado úmido e frio desde o fim daquela guerra cinco anos atrás. A árvore tinha sido destruída, os cavaleiros cumpriram mais uma vez sua missão e aquela paz que Athena vinha promovendo desde o começo dos tempos parecia se sustentar mais uma vez. 

Paz. _Omnia plena pacis_. Tudo está em paz. Foi o que ela garantiu tão logo seu corpo ficou livre daquele vazo graças ao empenho dos cinco garotos. A vitória tinha sido mérito deles, da união dos mais fracos diante de um inimigo aparentemente impossível de ser derrotado. 

E a culpa pelo o que tinha acontecido também era deles. 

Entrou encharcado, roupas pingando e deixando um rastro de água por onde ele passava. O chão de madeira mal cuidado rangia sob seus pés, as botas pesadas largadas perto da porta, seu corpo trêmulo pelo frio pedindo por um pouco de calor e aconchego. 

Passa as mãos pelos braços nus para tentar se esquentar, movimento mecânico que ele fazia sentado na beirada de uma das camas de solteiro enquanto olhava a parede com uma expressão pensativa. Coça a ponta do nariz, distraído demais para notar as pontas dos dedos sangrando, deixando uma mancha avermelhada que seria motivo de piada se ele estivesse ali. 

Cinco anos. E ainda parecia que tinha sido ontem. 

[ _Eu também sinto como se fosse ontem._ ] 

Quando todos eles acordaram, confusos e perdidos no meio do gelo implacável de Asgard com nada além de caixas de armadura e dúvidas que só pioravam com o passar do tempo. Guerreiros deuses, a necessidade de armaduras divinas em um espaço tão mundano, tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, eles não estavam prontos. 

Bom, a qualidade de um cavaleiro de Athena é _sempre_ estar pronto, mas isso é relativo. Tão relativo quanto a paz que ela prometia, com aqueles olhos sinceros de menina que não cresceu, não como eles, não no mundo deles. Era fácil cobrar algo quando você cresceu dentro de um mundo cheio de privilégios, infelizmente a realidade não era controlada pelos tentáculos das Corporações Kido. 

Diabos, eles nem tinham exatamente pelo que lutar, era difícil continuar acreditando em todo aquele conceito de união pelo bem comum quando você morre em prol de uma deusa e precisa voltar para resolver assuntos inacabados que resolveram surgir do completo nada. 

[ _As coisas ganham contornos muito estranhos quando você não tem direito nem ao descanso eterno._ ] 

Era o que ele pensava quando acordou no meio daquela neve, roupas leves, uma caixa de ouro aguardando silenciosa e solenemente seu despertar. E o que ele tinha feito, tão logo conseguiu se erguer e carregar o objeto pelo qual tinha treinado árduamente, foi apenas tentar trabalhar com o que tinha da melhor forma possível. E continuava tentando, braços gelados, roupas úmidas e dedos sangrando pelo trabalho desgraçado que era tentar caçar e conseguir lenha em uma floresta no meio de uma tempestade. 

Seu cosmo rasgaria os céus e abriria uma fenda no chão com facilidade, poderia destruir aquele lugar tudo se assim desejasse, mas desde que ele tinha morrido não valia mais a pena. Como não valeu a pena lutar aquela batalha por ela, por eles, nem por si mesmo. 

[ _Não foi culpa sua._ ] 

Abandonou seu posto pois não valia mais a pena insistir em uma batalha perdida. Traiu aquilo que foi sua vida desde que se entendia por gente, e agora estava ali, tremendo de frio em uma casa que não lhe servia de mais nada. 

“ _O que significa isso para você? Sabe, casa._ ” 

Nada. 

Não significava mais nada. 

Coça o nariz de novo, desta vez com as costas da mão gelada e vê o sangue nela. E esfrega na regata preta, a única roupa que está usando junto dos jeans surrados que usa apesar do tamanho não estar certo. 

Seus dedos ardem. As roupas estão manchadas. As roupas dele. 

O cheiro dele se foi, muito tempo atrás. A mancha que ele tinha causado, rindo, com o gozo dele no tecido a muito desaparecera, mas lhe parecia impossível não usar as roupas dele quando tinha sido isso o que lhe restara. As lembranças da voz dele, do rosto dele, da forma como seus olhos brilhavam no silêncio que existia entre eles quando se deitavam juntos, de como ele o observava com curiosidade em alguns momentos do dia, a sensação das mãos dele acariciando seu corpo, seus cabelos, o contorno do seu rosto e lhe dizendo o quanto era bonito, gemendo baixinho seu nome com aquele sotaque italiano que lhe parecia tão apetitoso, tão sonoro, música para ouvidos cansados. 

Não havia mais nada. 

[ _I know, you love the song but not the singer I know, you've got me wrapped around your finger_ ] 

Ali estava Afrodite, sozinho em uma casa em uma cidade abandonada, com roupas que não eram suas, barba por fazer, cabelos sem cuidado e uma alma quebrada em tantas partes que não valia mais a pena tentar fazer alguma coisa a respeito. 

Ali tinha ficado Afrodite, o último dos doze cavaleiros de ouro, o responsável por defender a deusa quando todos os outros onze falharam, o jovem sueco de beleza indiscutível que hoje era menos que nada, um pária, um nome que era sussurrado em meio a comentários sobre como tinha enlouquecido e se recusado a ajudar seus companheiros de armas quando o cavaleiro de Câncer enlouqueceu e decidiu que aquela luta não era dele. 

Quem era são e quem não era em uma batalha por nada? 

Quem poderia julgar isso? 

[ _I know, you want the sin without the sinner_ ] 

Ali ficou Afrodite, se culpando pela morte daquele que acreditou ser uma companhia ideal para passar o resto dos seus dias, com nada em seus braços além do pouco que a terra não tinha levado. O pouco que ele tinha conseguido resgatar antes do fim. Os pedaços que tinham restado. 

“Isso _tem sido um lar._ ” 

Não mais. 

O eco da voz dele na sua cabeça não bastava, a forma maldosa como sua mente lhe pregava peças, lhe fazia ouvir coisas com o timbre grave e melodioso da voz de Nico, era ao mesmo tempo a única coisa que lhe mantinha são e o que aos poucos lhe puxava para o fundo do poço, um pouquinho de cada vez. 

[ _I know, the last in line is always called a bastard I know, the past will catch you up as you run faster_ ] 

Pois enquanto ele ouvir a voz de Nico na sua cabeça sabe que ele está morto, sabe que esta apenas se iludindo, como uma criança tola que se recusa a aceitar a perda de algo que julga amar muito. E quando ele não ouvir mais a voz dele vai saber que acabou. 

Até lá Afrodite tenta se esquentar usando as roupas dele, dormindo nas camas de solteiro que ele insistia em manter unidas, sozinho. 

[ _I know, I know_ ]


End file.
